


The Hitchhiker

by Flexor



Series: The Caffeine Files [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Different approaches to pleasure, Disability, F/M, Filth!, HappyFunSexyTiem, POV Blind Person, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: I know I'd be writing something massive these last few months, but the cauldron of ideas is still quietly bubbling and I'm hoping something nice comes to the surface. Meanwhile, is anyone in the mood for a little bit of fluff between Yang and Fox, with a nice juicy sex scene at the end? Cause that's what this is. Fox has gotten himself hurt more than usual on the way to Haven, and has had to stay in hospital for a few days. His team has gone on ahead to scout. As he leaves the hospital, there is the roar of a motorcycle engine and a familiar voice...





	The Hitchhiker

Fox Alistair lay in a hospital bed and fretted. He knew that his team were all doing their very best to get themselves killed on the way to Mistral's Haven Academy, and he wanted to be there. After the disaster in Higanbana that had gotten one of the most famous or infamous teams killed, they had wandered on into Mistral, in search of Haven Academy, _Alma Mater_ of such nice people as Mercury Black, Emerald Sustrai, and most importantly Cinder Fall.

It had not been a smooth trip. They had run into wandering bandits, a variety of Grimm creatures, and a very nasty insane little bastard named Tyrion. With all their strength combined, they had managed to push the cockroach off a cliff, and before he clawed himself back up, Coco had sounded the retreat, and they had run like the wind. Nobody believed that the psychopath was really dead, and anyway, they were in a hurry as Fox had caught Tyrion's poisoned Grimm-like tail right in the stomach. Sheer adrenalin had carried him almost half way to the next town, and Yatsu had carried him the rest of the way. Bloody undignified, and not nearly as comfortable as one might like. The doctors had taken one look at the sad young man in Yatsuhashi's arms and promptly marinated him in antivenom. Now, Fox was fine, good as new, healthy, and thirsty for blood, though the doctor wanted to keep him for a few more days, years really. He seemed to think that letting someone with no eyesight go out and battle Grimm would be a massive waste of his healing skills. Fox had asked the way to Haven and the doctor had told him he would never make it.

Well then.

Fox waited till breakfast time, wolfed down his delicious meal of taste-free senior citizens' cereal, got dressed, and neatly slipped out of the front door. There had to be a tavern or inn somewhere, with people passing through in the same direction he was going. He pulled out his scroll and flipped it to voice input to ask the way to the nearest inn, Before he could there was the noise of a heavy motorcycle engine, and a young woman yelling at him.

" _Fox_?! What in the world are you doing here?"

He'd recognise that voice anywhere. It belonged to Yang Xiao Long, official Blonde Bombshell of Team RWBY, almost exactly the best person he could have wished to meet. She knew him, and because her little sister would be in Haven, she would also be on the way there.

"Using up all my luck," said Fox. 

 

Fox got on the motorcycle behind Yang, and they headed for the nearest shop to buy bottles of water and a big stack of Meals, Ready to Eat. Saddle bags full, they got on the bike, and Yang accelerated onto the road to Haven. Yang was in no mood to dawdle, and pushed on for hours, until it was time to lunch. They pulled to the side of the road, and feasted upon their trail rations, the kind with a little built-in bag of red Dust for heating. Yang pulled the tabs and handed Fox his meal. He nearly dropped it.

" _Ow!_ "

Yang took a quick breath. "Sorry Fox. My iron doesn't feel heat."

"Practical," said Fox.

Yang had lost her right arm in the Battle, in a fight with Adam Taurus, leader of the nastier part of the White Fang, and she now had a very high tech Atlesian prosthetic. Fox hadn't met or talked to her since, but she seemed to have accepted life with it. Fox picked up the bowl carefully and started spooning hot gunk into his mouth. If it looked like it tasted, he was glad he couldn't see it. He could hear Yang sit down next to him and stretch out her legs with a worrying creak and a groan.

"You okay X-L?"

"Yeah fine. Just got stiff legs. I've been driving all day for a week."

"Want me to take a turn driving?"

There was a little pause. "Haven't let any boy drive her since I took Ren to Dinorwig."

"Ah." Fox turned his face to Yang. "He went off to Haven with the rest of JNPR and Ruby, didn't he? You still together?"

"Not anymore," said Yang. Her voice was carefully level. "He came to Patch with Jaune and Nora to pick up Ruby. Didn't come see me. Mind you, if he had, Dad would have seen him, and he'd have stopped them." Yang took a deep breath. "Still."

"I see," said Fox. "I'm sorry."

"I'm okay with it. Not even sure I'd have wanted him to see me. I was a pathetic little heap of misery then. If Nora doesn't make a move soon, I don't know what's wrong with that girl. She's known him way longer than I have anyway."

Fox reached out and touched Yang's shoulder. "It's good to see you up and running again."

Yang leaned into Fox' hand, forced a little laugh. "How would _you_ know?"

"Every time I say 'It's good to _feel_ you,' somebody slaps me." 

 

They put their empty bags and bowls in a trash bag because in the Wild, you leave nothing but footprints. Yang pushed Fox towards the bike.

"Get on."

"Wot?"

"You're driving."

"Uh... you know I was kidding right?"

"Yeah. Get on."

"And I really can't see a thing. At all. Like total blackness."

"Yeah. I'll guide you. It'll be fun!"

"You are mad. Insane!"

"Yeah. Cute though."

"We're going to get ourselves killed."

Fox got into the saddle. Yang climbed on behind him and put his hand on the throttle. The engine sprang to life at the touch of a button.

"Here we go!" said Yang.

They went. 

* * *

 

The wind roared in Fox' ears, and he totally lost all sense of where everything was. Yang steered him where he needed to go by leaning her body left and right. He should probably be thrilled at the idea of a hot babe like Yang cuddled up behind him, but what he felt mostly was the incredible sense of _speed_. At the merest twitch of his hand, Bumblebee roared, and he could feel the G-forces as they shot forward. Yang had her arms round him, firmly but not too tight. Her chin was on his shoulder. She yelled in his ear.

"Long straight ahead! Open her up!"

"Here goes!"

Fox opened the throttle, and Bumblebee screamed, dropping in pitch every time he pushed her into the next gear. The wind battered his face, Yang held on tighter, yelling at him to go faster until there were no more gears and they tore along the countryside as fast as Bumblebee could carry them. Fox had been in airplanes, trains, a police car (handcuffed in the back, but that was another story). All of those things had really moved. But nothing before had felt this fast. The rush of adrenalin hit him and he laughed out loud. Yang put her lips to his ear.

"Keep doing that and you're gonna swallow bugs!" 

 

They rode on till Yang said it was getting dark. Fox slowed down and Yang saw a sign for a motel. They rode Bumblebee into the parking lot and came to a stop. Fox took a deep breath and whistled.

"I have to get me one of these things," he said.

"You're gonna need a seeing-eye chick as well."

"You up for that?"

"Nope. Got my own bike."

"Fair enough. Maybe Coco will if I ask nicely."

Fox followed Yang's footsteps to the main building.

"Hey Fox? Wanna share a room? Bound to be cheaper."

"Sure," said Fox. "I won't peek at you in the shower if you don't peek at me."

"No promises," said Yang.

They got a two-bed room, non-smoking, with a shower room, a minibar that would drive the price up tenfold if they so much as let the air escape from it, and tea and coffee making facilities or as the peasants call it, a kettle. Yang opened the door and dropped her bag on one of the beds.

"Bathroom is on your right if you need it. Light switch is on the right of the door outside."

Fox grinned and walked in. "Thanks X-L."

There was a pause. "Ah. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You need to be in here? Imma take a shower otherwise."

"Go on," said Yang.

Fox took his showers cold and short. Warm water was a luxury where he came from so he'd never got into hot showers. He towelled himself off and walked back into the room. He could hear Yang's bed creak as she turned towards him.

"It's free," he said.

"Thanks." 

There was a metallic click and a thump as something hit the bedside table. Gods, Yang took her _arm_ off to shower. Weren't they a pair? She walked into the bathroom and he could hear the water running.

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you use up all the hot water?"

"Nope. I take cold showers."

"You freak."

"There's an Atlesian word _Warmduscher_. It means wimp."

The water stopped and Yang came back out. "Gonna have to go to reception. You hungry?"

"So hungry I could eat an MRE."

Fox followed Yang to reception, where they were told the hot water didn't come on till seven. Times were hard, Dust was expensive what with Atlas no longer exporting it. They went on into the restaurant which was nearly empty. Fox heard Yang pick up a menu. He picked one up as well, and held it up in front of him, now and then turning a page.

"Oo! They do _babi panggang_ here. Haven't had that in years. What are you hav..."

He could feel Yang _looking_ at him. She took the menu out of his hands, turned it over, and gave it back to him. Knowing Yang, it would be upside down now.

"Are you ready to order?" The voice was polite, young, female. "Drinks first, maybe?" 

Fox turned his face up to her. "Hello. A big jug of water please."

"Oh..." the waitress sounded embarrassed. "Um... I'm afraid we don't have a Lewis font menu."

"It's okay," said Yang. "I can read it to him."

Fox snapped his head round to Yang, then back to the waitress.

"Someone's sitting at the table with me?!"

There was a moment of stunned silence.

"Uhh... yes?"

"Oh boy! Is she hot?"

Fox waited, as no doubt the waitress and Yang were exchanging looks. He could feel their eyes turning to him.

" _Smoking_ ," said the waitress. "Oh Miss? What's your room number? So I can put the meal on your bill. Not because I want to visit."

"Hey!" said Fox. "I saw her first!"

The waitress giggled, walked off, came back with a large pitcher of cool water. Fox filled Yang's glass for her. He had been taught to put one finger inside the glass while pouring, but not all his drinking buddies appreciated that, so he felt the temperature of the water on the outside. All it took was a little concentration. He filled his own glass, held it up to her. Yang clinked her glass to his.

"Fox. How do you get away with shit like that?"

"People feel sorry for me. Really gets up my tits, actually."

"Like with the light switch."

"Nah, I don't mind that. You were trying to help and you haven't walked round with your eyes closed for sixteen years like I have. It's like when you were walking round with an arm and a half, and people thought you were going to break down in tears whenever something reminded you."

"I have," said Yang, quietly. "I was a mess."

"But then you learnt to count to ten out of your head, didn't you?"

Yang laughed. "Jerk."

"And still people were walking on eggs round you."

"I remember the day Dad _stopped_ doing that. I'd dropped something, and Dad was all _Gods Yang, glasses of water, eggs, your arm, are you ever going to learn holding on to things?_ And I could have hugged him to death. Except of course..." Yang chuckled. "And then he did it with Port and Oobleck in the house! I thought Port was going to swallow his moustache!"

"Better, no?"

"I reckon. So that's why you were being a total jerk to that girl?"

"Better to be hated than pitied." 

* * *

 

They finished their meals, had strong coffee, a drink or two. They walked back to their room. Yang tried the hot water and found that civilisation had been rebuilt while they were out. She disappeared into the bathroom and Fox got into bed with a spoken book from his scroll. It was one of Velvet's favourites, called "Prince with a thousand enemies". He had left off about three quarters of the way through. It finished with the Prince joining the Black Rabbit's _owsla_ , Lapin for "guard". What it meant was he died, but in a happy kind of way. Rabbit Faunus really lived in the moment.

"Be safe, little sister," he whispered.

The water stopped and Yang came out. Fox listened to the small noises from the other side of the room. With a click and a whir of servos springing into action, Yang put her arm back on. Fox could hear her towelling her hair. She sat down on her bed, unzipped her bag, rummaged round in it for a hairbrush, and started brushing with quick strokes. After a while, she dropped the brush into her bag, zipped it up, got into bed.

"Hey Fox. I've been thinking."

Fox resisted the obvious comeback. "Yhm?"

"Have you always been blind?"

"Lost my sight when I was a kid," said Fox. "In Vacuo. Big battle going on, we were running. Mum trying to keep me safe. But then there was one of those big nasty illegal bombs, and I should have looked away but I didn't because I was like four. Dust flash fried my eyeballs all the way down."

"Nothing can be done?"

"Nope. Even if I did have the money, which I don't, the optic nerve is fried. I'm never going to see again."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm okay with it now. Even if I _wasn't_ okay with it, I'd _still_ be blind. Better this way. Hope's a bitch." Fox turned over towards Yang. "I still dream in pictures. And I have the whole spatial awareness thing. I was in the School for the Blind with a guy who'd never seen anything ever. He dreams in sounds and smells only."

"Right. So you don't know what I look like..."

"I've been told what you look like."

"Oh? Go on."

"Slender. Athletic. Ripped. Very very blonde. Big round violet breasts. Large soft bouncy eyes. Bit weird, that."

"Heh. Boys talk about my bouncy eyes?"

"Was Coco who told me that. _Girls_ talk about your bouncy eyes."

Fox felt the heat of the Aura of Smug Grin all the way from the other bed.

"So if you can't see, what is it that you like about girls? Um. You like girls, right?"

"Oh yes." Fox put his hands behind his head. "Voices, mostly. You have a nice voice by the way. Even after all the things you went through, there's still this background level laugh to everything you say. Coco can get me hard just by talking to me if she wants."

"Ah." Little pause. "Nice."

"Not that she does. We have a Rule. No playing with team members."

"So you're in a team with an ex _supermodel_ and you never got her clothes off?"

As a matter of fact, Fox had. Exactly twice. The first time when they had just met, and were hiding from a pack of Grimm. It had been a 'Tomorrow We May Be Dead' sort of thing. Second time had been when Yatsuhashi had needed some special tutoring from Velvet and Coco had suspended Rule One for a night. A rule for one is a rule for all, and it had been a very good night for Team CFVY. But that would be telling.

"Coco doesn't want to send her boyfriend out to die," said Fox.

"Makes sense, I suppose."

"Yeah. But apart from that, I like a nice figure as much as the next guy. It's just that if I want to know _first hand_ what a girl looks like, I only have my fingers."

"Hey! Hand puns are _my_ thing, Mole Boy."

"Sorry Leftie."

Fox knew what Coco looked like, obviously. He also knew what Velvet looked like, but that wasn't a sex thing. He knew what Yatsu looked like, which also wasn't a sex thing. Fox also knew first hand what a few Beacon and Haven students looked like, which absolutely _was_ a sex thing, and a very nice one thank you very much.

Yang's bed creaked as she sat up. "Hey Fox..."

"Yes?" said Fox, trying not to sound hopeful.

"How often does that 'finger' line work on girls?"

Fox laughed an evil, filthy laugh. "More often than you'd think, but nowhere near as often as I'd like."

"So you don't want these girls to feel sorry for you, but still?"

" _Touché_."

Neither of them spoke for a moment, busy with their own thoughts.

"I used to have a lot of boys back at Signal," said Yang. "Beacon, not so much. It's nice not having a rep for being easy for a change. And would you believe that even sex gets boring after a while?"

"Depends on who with," said Fox. "And what kind of sex."

"Yeah." Yang fell silent. After a while, she pulled her legs onto her bed, leaned her head against the wall. "I don't think I would've gotten bored with Ren. But I guess I'll never know. Maybe that's just because it didn't last."

"Last one a good one at least?"

"Oh yeah. They had just knocked out team BRNZ, we had taken out Team ABRN. Celebrations and revels." It sounded like a happy memory. Yang's voice became quieter. "And then everything went to shit. I got disqualified, Penny got killed, and then all the Dust-sucking White Fang and Grimm came in. And Pyrrha... What about you? Lose anyone?"

"Yatsu's long distance girlfriend of all of six months," said Fox. "She was nice. And then she was gone."

"Oh no. Poor Yatsu."

"And then Yatsu met this woman from Team ICHR, and she and her team were blown to bits right in front of us."

"Team _ICHR_? We met them in the Battle. They're dead?"

"Dead again." Fox grinned wryly. "So if you ever want to find out what Yatsu is like in bed, take out a life insurance first."

"Hunters," said Yang. "No insurance company will touch us."

They fell silent, and after a moment, Fox put away his scroll and settled down. Yang got under the covers, turned over once or twice. There was a click as she turned off the light.

"Night Fox," she said.

"Good night Yang."

Fox waited a while for sleep to come while Yang did the same. Fox heard her turn over, then turn over again. Finally, the rustle of the blanket, her feet on the floor.

"Fox?"

"Yes?"

"Can't sleep. Can you?"

"Not really."

"Want to know what I look like?"

"Absolutely," said Fox. 

* * *

 

Fox felt the bed move as Yang climbed on and sat down on his legs. He heard the soft clicks of the servos in Yang's arm as she took his hand and put it on her cheek. He put his fingers on her hairline, forehead, eyes, nose, lips. She smiled. Oh my, _dimples_. He ran his fingers over her jawline, then through her hair, still a little damp from her shower.

"Your hair really goes on forever," said Fox. His hands came to rest on the pleasing curve between Yang's waist and her hips.

"You're only getting to touch it because you can't see."

"Honoured," said Fox. "You really are smoking hot."

"Thank you." Yang bent forward a little. "Hey. I meant you could look at _all_ of me, you know?"

Okay then. Yang had her hands on his chest. He ran his fingers over the cool smooth metal of her arm.

"Nice paintjob," he said.

"Time was, when the first thing people noticed about me was my tits. Now it's my arm. Even you."

"Sorry."

"I kinda like it," said Yang. "First thing they see is that I can crush them if I want. Keeps them civil. Most of the time."

Fox ran a finger over the place where metal ended and skin began, then up to Yang's shoulders. He waited.

"Go on."

As far as Fox cared, girls didn't need large boobs. Girls needed to melt into a happy little puddle when he touched them, and small ones worked as well for that as large ones. Still, with both hands on Yang's firm heavy breasts, he could definitely understand the appeal. Yang sighed, and though he didn't move his hands, the nature of the touch changed. He'd honestly just been, well, looking. Now...

Fox felt Yang's finger on his chest. "How did you get all these scars?"

"Old ones from the same blast that took out my eyes. Newer ones from fighting Grimm, or people."

"You look badass," said Yang. "I really like badasses."

"Hurt like hell getting those scars," said Fox. "Nice there's some kind of upside to it."

"Heh." 

Fox put his hands on her waist, just above her butt. He could feel cool strands of hair touching his chest as she lay down on top of him. Her fingers were in his hair, moving slowly. Her breath smelled of toothpaste, her hair of the hotel's shampoo. He wondered how far X-L wanted to take this. Just to move things along, he slid his hands up and down her back. Yang made a small happy noise, wiggled her hips a little. Stroked his hair. Fox kept his hands in the small of her back.

"Hey Xiao-Long?"

"Hm?"

"If you're planning to kiss me, get on with it. The suspense is killing me." 

 

The next thing Fox felt was Yang's lips on his. She started out softly, gently, as if to check that this was indeed what he meant by kissing.

With that cleared up, she went wild.

She kissed him, mouth wide open, tongue pressing against his lips, then inside, devouring him, rubbing her body up against him in a frenzy of touching, stroking. She raised herself for a moment, breathing hard.

" _Gods_ I've missed this," she said. "Deep breath?"

Fox hardly had the time. All he could do was ride out the storm, wait for the next thing. All his life, he had never been with anyone who had given herself so completely, thrown herself into the moment, with nothing held back. A strand of her hair made its way between their lips, and Yang sat up, spat it out of the way. She rocked her hips, rubbing herself up against him.

"Hey Fox?"

"Yes Yang?"

She leaned over him, putting her hands on the pillow on either side of his head.

"Wanna fuck?"

"Best idea ever," said Fox.

He felt her weight shift as she pulled off her top and dropped it on the floor with a soft noise. She moved off him, and he felt her bump her butt up and down to get her underwear off.

"Come on!"

"Um rubbers?"

"Not gonna get pregnant come _on_!" She hooked her metal thumb under his boxers and pulled. "Get those off."

Fox hesitated one moment, then got out of his boxers at speed.

" _Come on!_ "

Fox kneeled between Yang's thighs, put his hands on her knees and slid them up the inside of her thighs. Yang growled.

" _Fuck me!_ "

Fox bent over her, hands sliding up to her breasts. He found her nipples with his thumbs, rubbed them in little circles. The next moment Yang's hands were on his face, pulling him to her.

"What you tryin' to do, get me _horny_? I swear, if I don't have your cock inside me in ten seconds, Imma find that waitress."

Well, if she put it that way... Fox reached down with his hand and using the ancient technique of half-swording, pushed into her. Yang cried out, held him tight, pushed back against him. As soon as Fox was all the way inside her, he felt her tighten herself round him. He set a fast pace.

" _Yes!_ "

The next moments passed in a blur of hot wetness. Fox gave it all he had. Yang came hard and fast. Fox needed only a few more moments before he came with a shout and fell down on top of her in a sweaty mess.

They lay like that for a few moments, catching their breath. Yang's hand was on his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "I really _really_ needed that." 

 

Fox spooned up behind Yang, pulled her to him, arms round her. He pulled the blanket over them against the chill. With the first frenzy over, he started to explore Yang's body, looking for good bits of skin to stroke. The soft, soft skin on the underside of her breasts felt like silk under his fingertips. Yang purred.

"Ready for round two?" She pushed her butt into his lap. "Already? I _like_ a man who recovers quickly."

"Hang on X-L..."

"Hanging on," said Yang.

Fox was hard again. How was he hard again? Yang Xiao Long was not one to let opportunity slip away. She pushed Fox onto his back, moved on top of him. Yang had the body of a Mistrali goddess. Her butt was hard as marble, and what was he doing again that was so important? Yang moved her hips and the next moment, he was inside her again.

"Yes..." she whispered. "Ready lover?"

Yang rose up a little, then started to ride him. She groaned, moved faster. Took his hands, put them on her breasts, and Fox could do nothing except stroke them, driving her on, faster and faster, until she sat up straight, her body shaking. She stopped moving for a few moments, then fell down next to Fox, covering his face in kisses.

"Oh my... You're a stud, you know that?"

"Uh thanks," said Fox.

"I wanna be on your team. Can I be on your team?"

"No you don't. Rule One, remember?"

"Stupid rules." 

 

After a little while, Fox gently pushed Yang's shoulder and she turned onto her back. Where were we? He ran his finger down her stomach, round her belly button. Yang giggled. Good. He made her gasp by running his fingernails down her ribs. Feather light touches along the inside of her thighs made her go 'Hmm.' All was remembered for later. He had gone whole minutes without kissing her, so he took care of that. She put her hand on his face.

"You're making me really happy, you know?"

"Team CFVY at your service," said Fox.

"Don't want Coco or Velvet. Or Yatsuhashi. I want you. Cause you're a beast." Yang kissed him. "You're insatiable. I like that." More kisses. "A lot. Come on. One more round? Rawr?"

Yang ran her fingers down Fox' stomach, trying to awaken the beast in the shadows. Fox grabbed her wrist, pushed it over her head as he climbed on top of her.

"Yang! Do you have some place you need to be tonight? Slow down!"

"Huh?"

"Lie down, relax. Don't move. Come to think of it, don't talk either."

He could hear Yang take a breath to say something, then change her mind. Fox rubbed his hands together warming them up, moved to her legs, held her heel, and gently shook it to make the Yang's leg muscles relax.

" _Now_ you start on the foreplay?"

"Xiao Long..."

"Sorry sorry."

Fox squeezed the muscles of her calf, then her thigh. Yang sighed and Fox did the same with the other leg.

"This is nice," said Yang. "I'll give you that."

"I know it's nice. I've done it before. Now shush."

Fox took Yang's hand, shook her arm, worked out the tension.

"Going to fall asleep if you're not careful."

Fox just sighed, picked up her metal arm.

"Good luck getting that to relax."

Fox reached out and pinched the muscle in Yang's neck.

" _Aah!_ What are you doing?"

Fox kissed her on the lips. "The talking is not helping the relaxing. The relaxing comes before the sexy things. Trust me."

"Sexy things better be good," said Yang.

"Turn over."

Yang rolled onto her stomach. "Tried buttsex once. Didn't like it much. Do like doggy style though. Heh. Foxy style."

"Noted," said Fox. 

 

He went on working, paying special attention to the butt muscles because they felt so nice in his hands. This was what Fox liked to do best. Explore every inch of a girl's skin, listen to her breath, her voice. Create an image of her in his mind with all the nice bits marked. He would never _see_ girls, but he would _know_ them. The image of Yang in his mind lit up with colours never seen but always remembered. The back of her legs, the strong muscles of her shoulders, the sides of her breasts, the soft spot just below her ear that made her sigh happily when he kissed it. Knowledge is pleasure.

Fox turned Yang onto her back, kissed her lips, then traced a path down between her breasts, her stomach, the soft thick curly hair. Yang's happy smile sounded through in her voice.

"Heh. I like where this is going."

She pulled up her legs, opened them. Fox kissed one thigh, ran his fingers up the other. He took a deep breath, ran his tongue up between Yang's lips. He could hear her breath shiver, become shallow. He ran his hands up to her breasts, visiting all the nice places he had found.

"Oh yes... _yes_."

Fox went on as if in a trance, the taste of her, the feel of her skin under his fingers, the warmth, the sound of her voice, her heart beating. He moved his left hand down, touched the space between her legs. He slid a finger inside her, searching, patiently touching every part of her, until she gasped, held her breath, cried out, whispered almost desperately.

"Oh yes... right there right there o please don't stop."

Fox took a firm grip on her leg so he wouldn't lose his place as he moved up beside her while he kept stroking her inside. He positioned himself carefully, and almost without losing a stroke pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock, making sure the head touched the same spot. He started to fuck Yang with short quick strokes, and she gave a yelp. Her body started to shake but she tried with all her might to keep her hips steady so as not to break the spell. Her gasps turned to whispered meaningless streams of dirty words, louder and louder, almost angry, then to screams. Finally Fox couldn't hold back anymore and pushed into her, hard, fast, with long strokes, like the final sprint in a running match. Yang gave a loud scream and held him tight, her metal arm pulling Fox on top of her, hands on his butt, pulling him deep into her. Demanding and getting his all as he came.

They held on like that for a single perfect moment, shivering against each other, then fell back into the soft warm bed. Unable to speak. Unable to move. Unable to do anything but sigh.

Fox felt her hard metal hand on his face, then her soft lips on his.

"That was... _so_ good."

Fox ran his hands over her sweaty skin, breasts, bottom, hips, just enjoying the feel of them under his fingers. He ran his fingers through her hair, moved his lips to her ear.

"Fuck smarter, not harder," he said.

Yang thumped him. 

* * *

 

Coco Adel, Team Leader of CFVY, sat at a table in front of an inn. She'd sent Velvet to find some local maps to download onto their scrolls, and Yatsu to see if there was some kind of transport to be found in the direction of Haven Academy. She'd had a side band message from Fox, which meant he was no further away than ten, twenty miles or so. Coco was looking forward to finding out how he'd managed that.

The answer came in the form of a loud roar of a motorcycle engine, and a flash of yellow and brown. Coco jumped up.

"Fox!"

The motorcycle screeched to a halt, and turned round in a showy display of smoking rubber. That could only be one person. The motorcycle came towards her and stopped in front of her.

"Hi Yang."

"Hello Coco!" Yang pulled her bike onto its stand. She pointed over her shoulder. "Is this yours?"

Fox got off the bike. "Hi Boss. Thought you'd gotten rid of me?"

Coco gave her lost teammate a big hug. "Fox. Good to have you back. You look..." she looked at him, frowned, looked at Yang behind her sunglasses, back at Fox. "Happy."

"Hey! I'm nice too!" Yang peeled Fox off Coco and hugged her.

"Good to see you, Xiao-Long." She looked Yang over. "Fancy a cup of coffee?"

"Always," said Yang. "Where's the bear and the bunny?"

"Standing behind you," said Velvet. "I got maps all the way to Haven. Want a copy?"

"Oo! Yes please." Yang gave Velvet a hug, then Yatsuhashi. An extra long one. "Fox told me. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," said Yatsuhashi.

Yang looked up at him. "Hang in there, big guy." 

 

They had coffee together, compared notes, and then it was time for Yang to leave. Coco and Fox walked her to her motorcycle.

"Thanks for bringing Fox back," said Coco.

"Any time," said Yang. "Any time at all."

She turned to Fox, kissed him, enjoying the way his cheeks turned darker. "Hey. Take care of yourself will you? Look both ways before crossing streets."

"Try not to drop any more limbs," said Fox.

Yang laughed, got on her bike, waved at Coco, blew a kiss at Fox. She kicked her engine to life and seconds later, she was gone. Fox turned round.

"I can _hear_ you saying nothing, Boss."

"Heh. You got her clothes off."

"Now now Boss. A gentleman does not-"

"Don't gimme that Alistair. Filthy details. You got 'em, I want 'em. Out with it."

Fox strained his ears, but he could no longer hear Yang's motorbike.

"Well?"

"She fucks like she fights," said Fox. "Hard. Fast. Never stops. Took two rounds for her to calm down enough that I could do something interesting with her."

"Fox Alistair," said Coco. "Are you telling me that the hottest chick in Team RWBY is no good in bed?"

"Hell no!" Fox thought a moment. "Do you know this kind of girl? Absolute knockout, drop dead gorgeous, but once you get her into bed, and she's taken her top off, she thinks she's done her bit and the rest is up to you?"

"Yeah, I know the type." Coco sneered. "I've _been_ that type. She's not like that, is she?"

"Yang is the _opposite_ of that type of girl. When she climbs into bed with you, you get _all_ of her. Every last bit. And there's a _lot_ of her."

Coco laughed. "So you enjoyed yourself?"

Fox only grinned.

"Well, good." Coco's smile faded. "The next stage is going to be a doozy."

"Not another one? I barely survived the last doozy."

"Let's get inside. I'll tell you all about it." 


End file.
